City Crisis
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: An enemy terrorist group, consisting of over 100 terrorists took over a skyscraper, and are useing it as a base of operation, for the time being... Geoff is in the building, a man with NAVY SEAL training, and now CJ is captured too. FINISHED! PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue Ch 1

CITY CRISIS

By: Aaron Gamemaster

PROLOGUE:

This is based on two people, Geoff Sands and Carl Johnson. It takes place in one area, a skyscraper in San Fierro, San Andreas. It was just a normal day, CJ was just taking care of business, and Geoff was just visiting his friend, Nick, while he was at work. It's 7:15 a.m.

**CHAPTER 1: HOSTILE TAKEOVER**

Geoff

He drove up in his blue Elegy. Something people don't know about him is that he went through Navy SEAL training. He is now living in San Fierro. He just got in at the airport, not 30 minutes ago. He left his luggage in the car. He walked in, noticing the big, huge, lobby. Everything was nice, with large pillars, the elevator section, there were a lot of people, most dressed up in business suits. The room was loud, people talking everywhere. Geoff walked up to one of the desks.

"Excuse me," He said.

"One moment sir." The lady said, on the computer. It had seemed like five minutes, until she said "Okay, sir what do you need?"

"I'm here for my friend, his name is Nick Jackson."

"Okay… He seems to be on the 27th floor." His office is on the North side."

"Thank you." He walked to the elevator. When he finally got there, Nicks secretary was busy, he had to wait again. He finally got to him.

"Hey, Nick."

"Oh! Hey, good to see you!"

"Yeah."

"How have you been? I hope you can stay with me. I now of a couple of apartments you can look at."

"Thanks… So, what have you been up to?"

CJ

They were on the 36th floor. Three from the top.

"Alright, so where can you deliver them?" CJ was on the phone. "I don't care… Just get them here!" He looked frustrated. "Cesar's there? Oh, okay. For sure."

"What is it?" The guy next to him asked.

"It's fine, so. Lets get the next one." CJ replied.

After talking on the phone, CJ headed to the stairs, to go up a floor, and get some food at one of the restaurants. Then It happened.

Multiple helicopter came, dropping men on the roof. While people in each floor took out their weapons.

There were about five on floor 36. One pulled out the MP5 and shot the roof. "EVERYODY DOWN!"

People ducked, the security tried to take them out, but were no match. They couldn't call for backup, due to the power, which was cut. CJ hid in his office, but as on the other floors, everyone was found, and taken to floors 34-37. Among these were CJ, and Nick. Geoff wasn't found.

Geoff

When the men fired, it was his instinct to get down. Nick had left for the bathroom. Geoff was in his office, he took off the ventilation cover, and got inside. He then put it back on, and hid again. Nobody could call for help. The terrorists had locked down, there were a lot of them, quite a few appeared to be Russian. They had something to do with a war, Geoff new that much. Before you knew it, more choppers were coming. It was like an army, there had to be over 100 of them, spread out on each floor. Geoff worked his way towards the elevator. He got into the elevator shaft. He had to get a weapon. He needed to save the hostages. He worked his way down to the Lobby.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Ch 2 Assault On Floor 8

**CHAPTER 2: ASSAULT ON FLOOR 8**

Geoff

Geoff climbed down the ladder in the non-functional elevator shafts. He entered the ventilation at the bottom, and got into the lobby. He overheard talking;

"-now. Yeah, hurry it up, people might see!" Said one of the commandos.

"All windows locked and secured. Awaiting arrival of John!" One of the men walked up and said to another.

"Okay, lets get him" He replied. The walked up.

In Geoff's vision, there were about 7 guards, plus some dressed up as maintenance, locking the doors, and boarding them up.

Some men dressed in all black, with body armor, walked up, carrying black boxes. There were about 70 pounds of explosives. They set the bombs up all over the lobby. With 70 pounds at key locations, this building would fall fast, and easily.

Geoff needed a weapon. He climbed back up the elevator shaft, to floor 5.

CJ

CJ was one of the many, many people held hostage. There wasn't anything he could do. The has to be about 15 guards on the level, full of people, plus some had explosives, who would commit suicide, and take all of the hostages with them. Only a head shot would take them down, or they would blow themselves up. CJ was on floor 36. The guards were patrolling the area, around the hostages, each with MP5's and M4's.

Geoff

Floor 5 consisted of offices, he would have to stay low, to stay out of sight. With the lights out, it made it easier to hide. Geoff glanced at his watch, it was 8:03 a.m.

He climbed out of the vent. He was in a dark room. He opened the door, no one in the corridor, he walked slowly, and listened. No footsteps. He continued into the middle of the office walls, someone was around the corner, he could hear him. Geoff quickly hid in of the offices, a man in green walked around the corner, past him, wielding a pistol.

Geoff came up behind him, smashing his fist into the back of his neck, nearly killing him, he then grabbed his head, and cracked his neck. He took his 9mm, and a combat knife. To hide the body, he quietly moved it into a dark office, out of sight. He was now armed. He headed for the vent.

He reentered the elevator shaft, and went up another level. Now on floor 6, he got out of the vent, no one was around. He walked foreword, a knife in his left hand, the pistol in his other, he was holding them in a way, so he could easily switch between gunfire, to his knife.

As he walked down the corridor, another person walked in front of him, a stab in the neck silenced him, but someone heard the body fall to the ground, who responded by saying "What was that?"

As he headed towards the noise, he spotted the body. "We've got one casualty! And intruder, on level si-" His words were cut short, but a stab to the neck.

"Come in?" The guy on the radio responded.

The Roof

It was 8:21 a.m. A Chopper approached the buildings top. It landed, a man named John Ennered, got out.

"Nice to see you again." On of the commando's greeted him.

"You too. Let's get started, shall we?" John answered. These people weren't Russian.

They continued into the building. The chopper unloaded a lot of equipment. They went down to level 25, and set everything up.

"We've got one casualty! And intruder, on level si-" a soldier said on the radio.

"Com in?" The commando responded. "Are you there? Answer me?" He pointed to a soldier, "You, get some on level six, see what's going on!"

Geoff

Geoff heard people coming. He ran down a hallway. The lights came on, with everyone in the building on a few levels, and the security systems disabled, it was safe for the power to be turned back on.

This was a danger for Geoff, he was visible now. In no time, the guards that were coming spotted him. He dove down, dodging the gunfire.

"We have the intruder! He's on level six!" A soldier reported, over gunfire.

"Block him off! Kill him!" The commando answered.

As three more men entered the room, Geoff was up against 5 of them. He ran with his head down, as the bullets flew over him, he periodically shot at them, one of their men fell. He came to a wall, so he headed towards the men, then hid behind a wall. From here, he shot back, crossfire between them tore the environment up.

The floor was covered in bullet holes, office papers, and a few bodies. After some more fire was exchanged, Geoff took out 2 more, while they were reloading.

As the other two reloaded, he ran closer to them. Then, he hid, until they emptied their clips, and had to reload. During that time, he ran up to them, and grabbed his arm, twisted it, then grabbed his head, he was now being used as a hostage, the other soldier hesitated to shoot, so Geoff took him out, then snapped his hostage's head.

Footsteps were heard as a group of soldiers came down the stairs, Geoff quickly grabbed the MP5's and got into the vent.

He climbed up to floor 8. He could see a group of them around a table, looking over maps, this floor was ths size of two, with a catwalk over the middle, and along the sides, with big windows at the back, next to a staircase, and 4 pillars on the floor. There were a lot of guards, at the main stairway. He climbed up another level.

"We can't find the cock sucker!" A man over the radio said.

There were 5 commandos in the room, on replied "what do you mean? Find him and kill him!"

"He took out seven men!"

"How could that happen?"

Up on floor 25, John was listening to the conversation. He looked at the commando's leader. "I though you said your men were good?"

"They are… That man has to be specially trained, no normal person could take out seven of my million dollar mercenaries." He responded.

Geoff was now on the top catwalk, one guard was walking in the opposite direction. With two MP5's, Geoff fired and took him out, he fell of, landing on some men.

Geoff fired, and dove for cover, as the group of 13 men on that level started to fire back. 4 fell to the floor, in a bloody fall.

"HE'S HERE! ON FLOOR 8!" One shouted over the radio.

"KILL HIM!" The lead commando shouted. "GET SOME MEN DOWN THERE!"

Some headed up stairs, Geoff, laying down, took them out on their way up, two of the four that died while coming up fell out the giant window, which was shattered by the gunfire.

There were five men left, and more on the way. "Eat this!" A grenade flew towards Geoff. He jumped off the catwalk, down to the men, taking cover by flipping over a table. They exchanged fire, until two more men fell, three to go.

There was a body in a pool of shiny red blood next to Geoff, he took his ammo, a grenade, and a smoke grenade. He chucked the smoke grenade, followed by the grenade. A gray cloud filled the room. The grenade started a fire, and killed the three men.

One of the elevators opened, three men came into the smoke. They all blindly fired into the gray blob of smoke, Geoff fired back, then snuck into the ventilation while they weren't looking.

The smoke cleared. "Where the hell is he?" On yelled.

"That prick better not have escaped, if he get to the hostages, we're screwed!" Another responded.

Geoff climbed up the elevator shaft. He needed to find out where the hostages were.

TO BE CONTINUED

Don't forget to review!


	3. Ch 3 CJ

CHAPTER 3: CJ

Geoff

He climbed up to a random level, looked at the wall through the vent opening. It said 24. Someone was around the corner. They were talking.

"Yeah, they think he's on level 9 or 10." someone aid.

"Oh. I hope that"

"What's going on?" Someone with a deeper voice asked.

"We…"

"John isn't paying you to stand around, he could be on any of these levels!"

"Yes, sir."

The conversation stopped. A commando walked by, Geoff could hear the foot steps of people checking the area, someone came to the vent. He looked up to it. Geoff could hear his breathing.

"He's here! Son of a Bitch is in the vent!" Geoff shot him with his pistol, blood splattered into the vent, his body in front of it.

"Will! We're under fire! We're taking casualties, he's right under you!" said the other guy.

"Where is he?"

"Floor 24, in the vent!"

"Get the assault teams down there!"

Geoff was shooting them off, wile slowly crawling back. A grenade rolled into the front of ventilation cover, exploding, causing the ground to cave, the part of the vent fell through the next level.

Geoff got up, covered in dust, he ran towards the opposite side of the elevators. An assault tame came down the stairs, There was a brief fire exchange. Geoff was now at the other side of the building, he could see over San Fierro through the windows. The room turned gray, a smoke grenade had been thrown.

It was now just blind fire. Geoff fired in and heard some screams, in less than a second, bullet holes appears all around Geoff, he fell back, shattering the glass. On the 23rd level, he grabbed onto the 13th level's fire escape, he swung up, and hit the next level, then fell to the balcony of his level, the wind knocked out of him.

Back up on level 23, the smoke had cleared. There was nothing but some blood, and shattered window panes.

"He fell off." On said.

"Lets go tell John the good news."

A while later, he woke up. It was 9:57 a.m. Why weren't the army and cops coming? It didn't make sense. He needed to find out why. He climbed into a window. There was radio chatter around the corner.

"Well, I want you back up here, on 34, we don't have enough guards for…"

"What was that sir?"

"Never mind."

A man walked off. Geoff got into the vents, and climbed down to level 8. All of the bodies were gone. Just a really messed up room was left. He looked over the papers. Nothing. He had to find those hostages. One paper, looked like brain storming, said "Hostages on floors above 30," and that was about as good as he could find. He climbed up to level 30.

Looking in, he could only see guards. So he left, and went to 31, repeating this process, until he reached 33. A guard walked in front of him, he crawled out, kicked the back of his knee, and took him with his knife by the neck.

"Where are the hostages?" Geoff questioned him.

"Above… You can't-" He sliced the guards neck.

Geoff climbed up, looking at the hostages on each floor. Nick was on floor 36. He crawled in the ventilation, under the floor, and came up on the east side, the elevators and stairs to the south. There were only two bombers.

There were so many hostages around, that he could crawl, and not be seen.

"Sspht! Nick!" Geoff whispered

"Geoff…"

"I can get you out, ask to go to the bathroom, I'll get you out!"

When Geoff crawled back, he saw a black man crawl into the vent, when no one was watching, they both went to the elevator shaft.

"Hey, who are you?"

"CJ…"

"Well, are you good with a gun?"

"For sure."

"Here," He hands him an MP5, "I'm going to save my friend, create a diversion!"

They both crawled back into the vent. Geoff got out near the hostages, CJ banged under the ground.

People said things like, "What is that?" and "did they kill that guy?" and "Fin out what that is. The guards were distracted. He snuck to the bathroom, and snapped the guards neck, without a sound. He drug it into the bathroom.

"Come on! Nick, we have to go!"

They quickly walked back to the vent, the guards were getting po'd, they snuck out, then called off CJ, and now they were all in the shaft.

There was a loud noise as an elevator came down.

"Hey, we need to save the hostages!" said Geoff.

"No way man, I'm getting outta here!" said CJ/

"Yeah, I'm with him!" replied Nick.

"No, the entrance is boarded up, they have over 280 pounds of explosives down there. We need to save the hostages, I don't want anything to happen to them!

"Yeah… I guess you right… Where now?" asked CJ.

"Pick a floor… We need ammo."

"Uh… 29."

"Well, let's get going." Geoff and CJ, had MP5's, Nick had a pistol. They climbed down to floor 29.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Be sure to review!_


	4. Ch 4 Money

**CHAPTER 4: MONEY**

Down they went, climbing to floor 29. Meanwhile, on floor 25, the terrorists were having a conversation.

"So… What exactly is this stuff?" Will, the leader commando asked John.

John looked a him, with a strange look. "I'll show you." He walked over to a table, and grabbed a small, stick shaped, metal container. He pressed the button on top, it expanded, and began beeping, slow, the faster. With a pistol, he shot out a window pane. And tossed it out.

There was a very quick, less than a second, white, yellow flash, followed by a very loud noise, some windows blew out, now there was just smoke where it exploded.

"Wow…" Will was speechless.

"Yeah, it has Nitroglycerin in it. In those containers," he pointed to 4 containers, the size of two people, each, "there is also Atomic radiation. The military are probably finding this out right now, they'll evacuate the state." He paused. "An explosion of this size, would contaminate everywhere within 100 miles of San Andreas, poisoned with radiation. This is how-"

"Sir! We have a call, from Iraq!" Said a mercenary.

"Patch it through."

He put on a head set, and started talking in a different language. A few minutes later he got off.

"Okay, time to call the French." Said John.

Five minutes later. "Gentle men, of the wonderful country of France, I will have a demonstration, which I think will persuade you to pay up, I want you to be watching Puerto Aisen, on the West Coast of South America, for that is where I will show you the kind of power I have."

"Wow." Said Will

"What's up with the wows? Oh, and by the way, we mad 70 million from Iraq, one step closer to my Billion Dollars."

"One billion dollars…"

"Hey, this costs a lot, I owe a lot of money! Now, something you may not know, is that in this city, Puerto, there is a nuclear plant, well, nuclear weapons development, and watch what happened when my plane, traveling above it, drops 150 gallons of nitro on it. There will be disaster, devastation, thousand of people are going to die."

He got up and turned on a monitor, then another, they showed the back of a plane, one in normal view, the other, thermal, and radiation detection.

In one minute, it would drop the nitro, and when it did, there was a huge explosion, on normal, on thermal, it was all red, heat, and yellow, radiation, spreading faster then a wild fire on a 115 degree day.

"Yes." Yelled John.

_Geoff, CJ, Nick_

On floor 29, there were just a few people, patrolling.

"Bad choice. Let's take them out anyway!" said CJ.

They crawled out the vent, in a few quick shots, the three guards were bloody on the floor. They took their weapons, Nick now had an MP5.

They headed down a level. This was a food floor, with multiple restaurants, there were many guards, some cooking. Rushing down the stairs, the trio, fired, taking out a few men, then hid behind sofa's and tables.

"Carp, back-aaaahhhh!" The men were taken out, before they could call for backup.

"Quickly, hurry! Get their weapons!" said Geoff.

They now had an arsenal of weapons at there disposal, including smoke, and regular grenades, Colt Pythons, 9mm, even Ingrams.

"Okay, one more level." said CJ, "then that should be enough!"

"There! Fire! Call for backup!" was shouted out by some people coming up the stairs, followed by gunfire, in CJ's direction. (by the way, the blood that was where Geoff fell out the window, came from a bullet skimming him in the leg!)

CJ, dropped to the ground, Nick was loading up his weapon, when the bullets came, Geoff tackled him to the floor.

Bullets came from everywhere, back and forth. Geoff, hid behind a counter, and fired blindly, but putting his gun above his head.

"Go around! Go around!" someone said.

Geoff popped up and shot him, heading towards him. A guy walked near the stair case. Geoff pointed to him and said, "Hey Jerry!"

The guy turned around, and shot a nothing, Geoff dove over the counter, and shot him dead. The took the ammo, the floor littered with bodies and blood.

They gathered together. "In the vent now, hurry!" Geoff ordered.

While they were climbing up, Geoff had noticed when they were under fire, CJ only had to shoot like, 5 bullets and it would take them down, and he did it fast. "Hey, CJ, you're pretty good with a gun, you trained?"

"Yeah, on my own!" CJ replied

"Cool, good for you."

"Thanks, for sure."

"I'm not made for this crap!" Nick said.

"we need a plan!" Geoff said, while climbing up to level 34.

"For what?" asked Nick.

"To save the hostages, I need them to be safe, I don't want anything to happen to them!"

"Well we could…"

"They have a few guards, with explosives on them, they'll blow themselves up, and kill all the hostages, _and us." _

_John Ennered_

"Okay, mister… uh… Will, we now have 516 million, we a nearing our target, but, I think it is time for another demonstration."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I am going to kill Hawaii, and all of its inhabitants"

TO BE CONTINUED

_Don't forget to review!_


	5. Ch 5 Rescue

**CHAPTER 5: RESCUE**

_Geoff, Nick, CJ_

"Okay, here's the plan." Geoff started, "We need to attack from three different sides, take out the suicide bombers before they can kill themselves, only headshots will do here."

"So, where do we enter from?" asked CJ.

"Well, there is the stairs, I will take, there is the vent above, near the middle of the room, then a vent near the north side of the wall."

"I'll take the north side."

"I guess I'll take the vent." said Nick.

"Let's go!"

_John Ennered_

"Will, this is where things get interesting, this is when I tell the president about my plan. What time is it?" John explained.

"Almost four p.m. now." John said.

"Good." Some men were setting up cameras, and a fake background behind John. The cameras were now on. "Hi there. Mr. President. I want you to know what kind of power I have, remember that explosion in Puerto? Well, the thousands of people that died there, is going to be nothing to be compared to what I'm going to do next."

"You're insane!" the President replied.

"Ha, I'll get paid, but before I get it all, I'm going to take out Hawaii. Goodnight!" The live feed was now off.

_Geoff, Nick, and CJ_

They were all in position, it took time getting around without making noise. It was now 5:17 p.m. The orange light came through the windows, as the sun set on this day of death.

Geoff rushed in, and took out the crazy bomber in front of him, all the men turned towards Geoff; he hid behind the entrance to the stairs. CJ dropped in from the roof. And took out the other bombers, all three of them. Shots to the head, they were no more threat.

All of the hostages covered the floor, as if a war had just gone, and bodies were everywhere, as bullets sprayed the area between CJ and Geoff.

Some men called for backup, the rest of the hostage guards were quickly killed, Nick popped up, after they all were dead.

As the extra guards from the lower hostage levels came up, Geoff took them out as they were coming up the stairs. The trio of men went down to level 38.

There was a brief firefight, and a few hostages were killed. More soldiers were on their way.

By 5:30, the news of the hostages reached John;

"Sir! That guy is hitting the hostage floors!" A man yelled into the radio.

"DAMN IT!" Will screamed, throwing the radio through the window.

"Take the elevator down a level guys, I'll take the stairs!" Geoff commanded. He walked to the stairs, around the corner, more soldiers came, and Geoff shot one, then snuck around the corner.

Hiding against the wall, a man came and hit Geoff's MP5 out of his hands, about to be shot, Geoff kicked his Mp5 out of the guy's hand, and then grabbed his arm, twisting it, and he forced him out of the window. It was a long fall down.

Down on 37, CJ and Nick took out all of the guards. They headed for 35.

Most of the enemy guards have been eliminated, only three were on each of the remaining levels.

Four minutes later the hostages were safe, but their way out wasn't.

Geoff was at on of the windows. "That's odd… The streets are empty."

"What the…" CJ said, glaring into the city.

It was now 6:30. Geoff had been thinking about how to get the hostages out, and why the city was evacuated.

_John Ennered_

"Will, where are all of your troops?" John asked, in a "funny" way.

"You just shut up. There are only 25 left." He replied.

"No matter. I have Hawaii dead, and a plane heading for Washington D.C, L.A, and one here. In 40 minutes, L.A, and Washington D.C will be history, and in 1 hour, this state will be as good as trash. Millions of people are going to die."

"Mark!" Will yelled.

"Yes, sir." A man replied.

"Get a chopper here now; we need to escape on the WIG."

"Yes sir."

_Geoff, CJ, and Nick_

Geoff continued to level 33, Nick and CJ went to level 27, and were going to take out the men from there and up.

There was a patrolling guard, a perfect chance to get answers. Geoff snuck up behind him, and took him by the neck.

"What's going on? What are you up to?" Geoff threatened.

"I'll never…" He responded. Geoff stabbed both of his arms.

"TALK!"

"Okay, the leader, Will and John, the technician expert, are on level 25. They have nuclear planes heading towards the White House, and L.A. And one is heading here… In about 50 minutes."

"Thanks." Blood squirted onto Geoff clothes as he sliced his neck.

He grabbed his cell phone, and called his Admiral, or well, got a message to him, warning him about L.A and Washington D.C, so they could take out the planes. He already knew about the one heading to San Andreas, which is why they must have evacuated the entire state. Geoff still wanted to get the hostages out alive. He had 50 minutes to do it.

The sky turned into a purple haze. The sun setting now, was almost completely gone. It was amazing how much could go on in just one day.

Geoff could hear gunfire, Nick and CJ must have been close, he headed down, and shot a few guards, not expecting him.

They all met up and headed to level 25. Geoff picked up the radio off a dead body. "Will, this is you right?"

"Geoff?" He answered.

"Nice to talk to you again."

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I'm coming."

"Bring it on!"

Will was Geoff old SEAL team partner, after they failed a mission, he quite, and began a terrorist group. They have been enemies ever since.

While heading down, on level 26, the last of the guards waited for them.

With a smoke grenade, the room filled up with the gray smoke. Then there was a rain of gunfire all over the place. When the smoke cleared, all that was left were the bodies of the guards, their stuff, and a load of blood.

_John and Will_

"Why are you bringing him here?" John yelled.

"So I can kill him!" Will replied. There was only John, Will and 3 commandos left.

"We only have a half hour left, we need to get going."

"Then go. Owen, you go with him. Be sure to have a chopper for me waiting."

"Yeah right." John and Owen (a Commando) got in a elevator.

Two choppers were heading towards the building. They were about 5 minutes away. The two planes that were heading towards L.A, and Washington D.C, were taken out.

_Geoff, CJ, and Nick_

Geoff got the hostages in the elevators, and on their way out. Two of them were pilots, so they could fly out of San Fierro in the AT-400 planes at the San Fierro Airport.

They went to level 25. They were on the stairs.

"Listen, you two, go with the hostages. I have to take care of this by myself." Geoff ordered.

"Sure thing." CJ responded.  
Geoff walked into level 25.

"I have been waiting for you." Will said. He was holding a grenade. In a flash, it was next to Geoff foot.

TO BE CONTINUED

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	6. Ch 6 The Final Battle

**CHAPTER 6: THE FINALE BATTLE**

_Geoff, Will_

They stared each other down. Looking in each others eyes, and glaring at one another. Will had a grenade in his hand. In a flash, it was next to Geoff's foot.

He jumped back, into the stairway; the grenade blew up, pushing him back more, and catching the surrounding area on fire. He hit the window; it shattered, as he fell foreword, luckily landing inside.

He got up, the wind knocked out of him. Will ran up to him, it was apparent that it was going to be fist-fight.

Will ran up to Geoff, and kicked him in the face, as he was in a daze; he threw a pack of punches, forcing Geoff to the ground. His face was red, bruised, and bloody.

Geoff got to his feet, and grabbed Will's arm, forcing him to the ground by twisting it, kicked him in the face three or four times, then threw him into the stairs. Will got back up, and threw a powerful punch at Geoff, who blocked it, as he did the next three. With another punch, Geoff grabbed Wills arm, and twisted it behind him back, with his left hand, punching his face with his right.

Will got a hold of Geoff, and flipped him over, on the stairs, and kicked him once. Geoff grabbed his leg, then kicked him in the privates, Will fell to the ground.

Geoff got his neck, and started choking him, then it snapped, and Will was dead. Time to head for the roof.

Geoff grabbed his pistol. The elevator doors opened to the roof, with bullets spraying the area. Geoff dove behind an air duct. He took out the commando. He took the out too. There were two choppers that were landed.

Geoff saw John Ennered heading towards one; he threw a grenade, and took out the helicopter. The other one took off.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" John shouted "I ONLY HAVE 22 minutes!"

"Its over." said Geoff. Two planes flew by.

"What?"

"That was the hostages. They escaped."

John walked over to the burning helicopter. "Well, you will still die. I have a timer set to blow up the 20,000 pounds of nitro, and radiation, set to blow in 20 minutes. Good luck surviving!" John grabbed a parachute that wasn't burned up, ran to the edge of the building, putting it on and jumped off.

Geoff ran after him. He jumped, and caught up to him, by falling vertical, unlike John, who was falling in a skydiving form. Geoff grabbed onto him, John pulled the parachute. Down at the bottom, the other two commandos were in a car, CJ didn't leave either. He was in a firefight with the commando's.

Geoff fell off, about 20 feet in the air, but landed alive. John unhooked himself, and landed on the roof of the black sentinel. He got in and they drove off.

Geoff and CJ got into his blue Elegy. They chased after him.

"What are you still doing here?" Geoff asked.

"I'm helping!" CJ replied.

"What are you a hero now?"

"No man, just forget about it. Where are they heading?"

"We have about 15 minutes left, until this place gets bombed to hell! They are heading towards the WIG, off the side of a beach, next to Mt. Chiliad!"

"What is a WIG?"

"It's a specialized aircraft vehicle, a plane!"

"Oh…" bullets hit the car. "Crap! They firing at us!"

"You got a gun?" CJ handed him his MP5. The city was empty, except for a few who got left behind. It was awkward, no cars, no people, it was like that for the whole trip.

As the scenery changed from city to rural, bullets were exchanged between the two cars. John was driving, the two commandos firing. The cars became coated with silver bullet holes.

A while later, Geoff got hit, blood on the car, and in the seat. "Crap!" he yelled.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just thought, can you fly?"

"Yeah, now take care of those commandos!" They neared Mt. Chiliad.

Geoff stuck out the window, and shot, the bullets hit a commando that was reloading, bullets all over his chest and head, he fell out of the car.

After one more fire exchange, the other commando managed to get shot up in the head; they were very close to the beach now, with 10 minutes left on the clock.

With a dead body in the back seat, they just passed through Angel Pine, and under the Freeway, John drove off the road, and swerved left, the two cars crashing into each other.

The two commandos, who were pilots, ran over to the crash. The blue Elegy was upside down, the Sentinel on its side. The commandos helped John up, who swam out to the WIG.

The two commandos fell to the ground, who were shot by Geoff, who's leg was stuck in the car. CJ got out, and helped Geoff up.

"Where's John?" CJ asked.

"I don't care we have like 8 minutes, lets go!" Geoff replied.

"I hope my family and friends got out okay!"

"They did, don't worry." They swam out to the WIG. No sigh of John. CJ got into the cock pit, and started to take off. But there was a problem, there was to much weight. After going about a half mile out into the sea, Geoff started throwing equipment out.

John came out of now where, and it was another fist-fight. With Geoff face getting even more bloody and bruised up, he beat the crap out of John, who was very weak. He ended up punching him out the door.

The WIG began to fly up, just a bit, with 2 minutes left. "Wait! Help me! Geoff! Wait! Geoff!" someone yelled.

It was John, who was hanging on the door. Geoff pulled out his pistol, and shot one of his hands. Running out of ammo, he stepped on the other, but he didn't let go. Geoff closed the sliding door, cutting the top of Johns hand off. The plane flew up, and away, towards the states.

The building in San Fierro blew up; taking out more than half of the city, and spreading the radiation all over San Andreas, and miles out in the sea, John was poisoned, and died out at sea.

As they neared land, the sun came up. It had been hours. They headed towards L.A, Where the state had been evacuated to. John killed thousands of people. He made history, but now he was dead.

**THE END**

_**I hoped you liked it, don't forget to RR!**_


End file.
